Tú
by Amalia Gaultier
Summary: Ron le hace a Hermione una pregunta que ella no espera.


Tú.  
  
Por : MissIntelligence  
  
PG  
  
Summary: Ron le hace a Hermione una pregunta que ella no espera.  
  
***  
  
Era un día helado de invierno. La nieve cubría los terrenos de Hogwarts como una gran manta de hielo. En en cielo no se podía encontrar rastros del sol y las nubes dominaban el día. Hubiera sido deprimente si Hermione no hubiera tenido otros planes para el día.  
  
Se abrigó y sin responder las preguntas de Pavarti y Lavender salió del dormitorio y de la torre de Gryffindor. El colegio estaba repleto de gente ya que a nadie se le ocurría salir con el temporal. Grupos de niñas de primero jugaban Snap Explosivo en una esquina en el pasillo general.  
  
Bajando las escaleras de marmol, Hermione divisó incluso a algunos Ravenclaws jugando en el Gran Salón arria de las mesas. Se rió a escondidas y aunque era su deber como prefecta sacarlos de ahí lo paso por alto y salió por las puertas de roble al frío de afuera.  
  
Aunque los demás encontraran el día uno de los mas fríos de la historia Hermione lo encontraba perfecto. Tomó en un respiro el aire puro que el tiempo le proporcinaba y corrió hacia la cancha de Quidditch.  
  
El camino se le hizo largo pero sin embargo no paró hasta llegar. Si alguna vez el pasto fué verde no se notaba por la nieve que le llegaba a las rodillas. Hermione miró a su alrededor, no habían señales de vida.  
  
"¡Hermione!" llamó una voz por detráz, como amaba esa voz, como la adoraba, era perfecta.  
  
"¡Por aquí!" dijo dandose la vuelta para miralo a los ojos.  
  
Él comenzó a correr para alcanzarla. Al llegar a ella la abrazó y la dió vuelta en sus brazos, "Hola." Rió él.  
  
"Cuidado nos vamos a ca-  
  
Los dos perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron en la nieve. Él se rió a carcajadas, "La cara que pusiste, ja ja."  
  
Hermione le pegó en el hombro de juego "Perdí el equilibrio, Ron."  
  
El siguió riendose y comenzó a rodar colina abajo.  
  
"¡Ron!" llamó Hermione levantandose, "No seas inmaduro vuelve." No pudo evitar seguirlo. Ron nunca iba a cambiar, quizás nunca maduraría.  
  
Al llegar donde él se encontraba, sentado en el suelo apoyado en un árbol, Ron abrió sus brazos a Hermione. Ella se acurrucó en sus brazos y se dedicó solo a escuchar el latido de su corazón. Era increíble como sus cuerpos se unían pareciendo uno solo, como Hermione cabía perfectamente alrededor de los brazos de Ron. El era perfecto para ella.  
  
"¿Hermione?"  
  
Hermione le hizo saber que lo escuchaba con un pequeño suspiro.  
  
"¿Por que yo?" preguntó Ron.  
  
Hermione lo miró a los ojos, "¿A qué te refieres?"  
  
Ron apartó la vista, "¿Entre tantos por que me elejiste a mi? No soy especial, no soy popular, mi familia casi no tiene dinero, no te puedo ofrecer mucho, ¿Por qué yo?"  
  
"Ron, esa es una de las preguntas más estúpidas que me haz hecho," dijo Hermione sorprendida, "Te voy a decir por qué tú, Ron Weasley."  
  
"Tú, porque estas ahí cuando te necesito, Tú porque apesar de vivir bajo la sombra de tus hermanos eres feliz, Tú porque no te importa la popularidad, Tú porque me das todo lo que tienes, todo tu amor, tu cariño. Ron eres una de las personas más increíbles que he conocido en mí vida. Nadie te supera. Eres único. Y no te cambiaría por nadie. ¿Tú de verdad crees que a mí me importa el dinero? Bueno estás muy equivocado, lo único que quiero de tí Ron eres Tú, solo Tú, nadie más que tú." Dijo Hermione tomando la cara de Ron en sus manos y besandolo, "No me preguntes eso de nuevo, Ron."  
  
Ron sonrió y la besó con todas sus ganas, Hermione se derritió en sus brazos como miel. Solo sintió, sintió. Ron era la persona más dulce del mundo, el que la satisfacía en todo.  
  
Hermione tomó aire, "¿Por qué yo, Ron?" dijo con una sonrisa.  
  
Ron pareció pensarlo, "Por que eras la única que me querría." Dijo sonriendo malvadamente.  
  
"¡Ron! Es serio, quiero saber."  
  
"Bueno," se defendió y luego se puso serio, "Hermione, no sé como explicarlo, eres única."  
  
Hermione sonrió, "Sabes que no podría vivir sin tí, ¿Verdad?"  
  
"Por supuesto que lo sé." Rió Ron.  
  
"Eres incorregible, Ron" dijo Hermione riendose con él y abrazandolo. 


End file.
